musicfandomcom-20200222-history
2013 MTV Video Music Awards
The 2013 MTV Video Music Awards will take place Sunday, August 25, 2013, honoring the best music videos from the previous year. The awards will be broadcast from the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, N.Y. Awards bold = winners Video of the year *'Justin Timberlake, “Mirrors”' *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz, "Thrift Shop" *Bruno Mars, "Locked Out of Heaven" *Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell, "Blurred Lines" *Taylor Swift, "I Knew You Were Trouble" Best female video *Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko, "Stay" *'Taylor Swift, “I Knew You Were Trouble.”' *Miley Cyrus, "We Can't Stop" *Pink featuring Nate Ruess, "Just Give Me A Reason" *Demi Lovato, "Heart Attack" Best male video *'Bruno Mars, “Locked Out of Heaven”' *Justin Timberlake, "Mirrors" *Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell, "Blurred Lines" *Ed Sheeran, "Lego House" *Kendrick Lamar, "Swimming Pools" Best pop video *'Selena Gomez, “Come & Get It”' *Bruno Mars, "Locked Out of Heaven" *Justin Timberlake, "Mirrors" *fun., "Carry On" *Miley Cyrus, "We Can't Stop" Best hip-hop video *'Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton, “Can’t Hold Us”' *Drake, "Started From the Bottom" *Kendrick Lamar, "Swimming Pools" *A$AP Rocky featuring Drake, 2 Chainz and Kendrick Lamar, "F----n' Problems" *J. Cole featuring Miguel, "Power Trip" Best rock video *Imagine Dragons, "Radioactive" *Fall Out Boy, "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)" *Mumford & Sons, "I Will Wait" *'Thirty Seconds to Mars, “Up In the Air”' *Vampire Weekend, "Diane Young" Best collaboration *Justin Timberlake, featuring Jay-Z, "Suit & Tie" *Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera, "Feel This Moment" *Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding, "I Need Your Love" *Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell, "Blurred Lines" *'Pink and Nate Ruess of fun., “Just Give Me a Reason”' Best video with a social message *Kelly Clarkson, "People Like Us" *'Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Mary Lambert, “Same Love”' *Snoop Lion, "No Guns Allowed" *Miguel, "Candles in the Sun" *Beyoncé, "I Was Here" Best song of the summer *Miley Cyrus, "We Can't Stop" *Selena Gomez, "Come and Get It" *Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding, "I Need Your Love" *Daft Punk, "Get Lucky" *Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell, "Blurred Lines" *'One Direction, “Best Song Ever”' Artist to watch *Twenty One Pilots, "Holding On to You" *Zedd featuring Foxes, "Clarity" *'Austin Mahone, “What About Love”' *The Weeknd, "Wicked Games" *Iggy Azalea, "Work" Best direction *'Justin Timberlake’s “Suit & Tie” (director David Fincher)' *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton, "Can't Hold Us" *Yeah Yeah Yeahs, "Sacrilege" *fun., "Carry On" *Drake, "Started From the Bottom" Best visual effects *'Capital Cities, “Safe and Sound”' *Duck Sauce, "It's You" *Flying Lotus, "Tony Tortures" *Skrillex featuring The Doors, "Breakn' a Sweat" *The Weeknd, "Wicked Games" Best choreography *Chris Brown, "Fine China" *Ciara, "Body Party" *Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull, "Live It Up" *will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber, "#thatPOWER" *'Bruno Mars, “Treasure”' Best art direction *Capital Cities, "Safe and Sound" *Thirty Seconds to Mars, "Up in the Air" *'Janelle Monae featuring Erykah Badu, “Q.U.E.E.N.”' *Lana Del Rey, "National Anthem" *Alt-J, "Tesselate" Best cinematography *Thirty Seconds to Mars, "Up in the Air" *Lana Del Rey, "Ride" *Yeah Yeah Yeahs, "Sacrilege" *'Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton, “Can’t Hold Us”' *A-Trak & Tommy Trash, "Tuna Melt" Best editing *Pink featuring Nate Ruess, "Just Give Me A Reason" *Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch, "Sweet Nothing" *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton, "Can't Hold Us" *'Justin Timberlake, “Mirrors”' *Miley Cyrus, "We Can't Stop" Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award *Justin Timberlake Performers * Austin Mahone * Ariana Grande * Lady Gaga * Miley Cyrus * Robin Thicke and 2 Chainz * Kanye West * N*Sync * Justin Timberlake * Macklemore and Ryan Lewis * Drake * Bruno Mars * Katy Perry Presenters *Jimmy Fallon *Taylor Swift *Selena Gomez *One Direction *Jared Leto *Emeli Sande *A$ap Rocky *Kevin Hart Videos File:New Politics on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|New Politics on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet File:The Neighbourhood on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|The Neighbourhood on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet File:Timeflies on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|Timeflies on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet File:Kenna on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|Kenna on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet File:Nile Rodgers Talks Working With David Guetta, Avicii, Adam Lambert & Daft Punk on MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|Nile Rodgers Talks Working With David Guetta, Avicii, Adam Lambert & Daft Punk File:Iggy Azalea Gives Beyonce Tour Details on MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|Iggy Azalea Gives Beyonce Tour Details File:DJ Cassidy Talks Opening for Jay Z & Justin Timberlake - MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|DJ Cassidy Talks Opening for Jay Z & Justin Timberlake File:Wanz Talks Macklemore & Ryan Lewis on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|Wanz Talks Macklemore & Ryan Lewis File:Danity Kane Reunited on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet 2013|Danity Kane Reunited on the MTV VMAs Red Carpet External links *Official VMA site Category:2013 music awards Category:MTV Video Music Awards